kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Fall 2013 Event
The Fall 2013 event started on November 1st and lasted until November 27th 09:00 JST. Official Twitter Information from the official Twitter: #Event Name 【決戦！鉄底海峡を抜けて！】 #Six new ships (SS I-19, SS I-8, CL Agano, CL Noshiro, CL Yahagi and BB Musashi) were added to the game. #*I-19, I-8, Agano, Noshiro, and Musashi were added via the initial implementation of the event, while Yahagi was added when the event get extended on November 20th. #Kongou and Hiei received a second remodeling at level 75. They received increased stats, along with new art. #Some event maps will have a day time battle after the night battle or night battle only. So be wary of enemy torpedo ships and plan your fleet accordingly. #Event lasts 20 days from Nov 1st, extended until 11/27. #Requires at least 75% sortie win ratio to participate. ##At least 5 free ship slots for new girls to join your fleet before sortie. ##At least 20 free equipment slots before sortie. #New Expeditions and Quests. #New equipment, Ju87C Kai. Obtainable from the second new submarine expedition quest (第二次潜水艦派遣作戦). #Type 3 sonar and depth charge effectiveness will be increased. Map details Before you embark on E-2 and beyond, please remember that Compass and RNG are NOT on your side. So, keep frosty and don't let frustration overcome you. Too many admirals have sunk their ships or run of resources. Rest, calm down, and plan properly if needed. Don't be one of them. E-1 - サーモン諸島海域 (Solomon Islands) *Focused on day battle *Boss:(Node G''') Battleship Ru-Class Flagship * Unlike regular sorties, any damage dealt to the boss will affect an overall health gauge, which requires several sorties to fully deplete it. However, you '''must sink the boss in order to clear the map, otherwise the health gauge will remain at zero, instead of being destroyed. Boss health of this map does not regenerate. *Friendly for newer admirals *Difficulty will be around that of World 2 *Rewards I-19 upon clearing Tips *Have at least 1 DD or 1 CL (e.g Isuzu Kai 2) fully equipped with depth charges and sonars. Node B consists of 1-3 submarines only. *Node B has submarines while node C has light aircraft carriers. Plan accordingly. *Recommended formation: line abreast on node B and line ahead on all other nodes. E-2 - ルンバ沖海域 (Lunga Point) Fall 2013 Event E-2 Empty.jpg|Empty E-2 Map Fall 2013 Event E-2 Map.jpg|E-2 Map *Focused on night battle (start battle at night) *Boss:(Node K') Anchorage Demon * Boss health does not regenerate *Friendly for newer admirals *Day battle condition for node J and K (dead end and boss): enemy elite DD survived *Rewards CL Noshiro upon clearing Branching rules *B \longrightarrow E if you have 3+ BB Tips *Bring your entire fleet sparkling. *Use a fleet of DD/CL/CLT/CA and equip them so that they can trigger double-attack. Many players find Double-attack more useful than cut-ins because it almost always guarantees a critical which one-hits most ships, including the boss. See combat on double-attack and cut-ins requirement. *If you want to conserve resources, use a SS as your flagship and and equip her with 2 turbines. However, reaching the boss is difficult because enemy CL have depth charge/sonar equipped. *Recommended Formation: ''line abreast on non-boss nodes and line ahead on boss node. line abreast ''on boss node can be useful if your ships have barely taken damage and want to reduce the likelihood of destroying the two elite DD. *Recommended Equipment: Sets of equipment which trigger double-attack with radar/turbine on the remaining slot(s). *If you end up at E, the ASW formation is ideal for handling the subs waiting there. E-3 - サンタクロース諸島海域 (Santa Cruz Islands) Fall 2013 Event E-3 Empty.jpg|Empty E-3 Map Fall 2013 Event E-3 Map.jpg|E-3 Map *Focused on day battle *'Starting from this map, boss health will regenerate. '''E3 boss health regenerates at a rate of 1.5%/hour and complete boss kill removes 20% of the health bar. *Boss:(Node '''J) Armored Carrier Princess * Boss health will NOT stop regenerating once the bar is fully depleted. It must be killed one more time to win (if you depleted the Boss' health and you did not sink the boss during day, you can try to sink it during night battle and it will clear the stage). *Only for experienced admirals but new admirals should still try after leveling up and saving up some resource for some time. *Rewards equipment package (furniture craft item, emergency repair team, emergency repair goddess, 53cm oxygen torpedo) Branching rules *A certain fleet formation is needed in order to reach the boss (or else you'll get sent to node G, H, or I), so far the confirmed ones are: *「CVLx1 CVx2 BBx1 CLTx2」 *「BBVx1 BBx1 CVx2 CLTx2」 *「BBVx1 BBx1 CVx2 CLTx1 DDx1」 *「BBVx1 BBx1 CVx2 CAx1 DDx1」 *「BBVx2 CLTx2 CVx2」 *「DDx1 BBx1 CLTx2 CVx2」 *Possible alternative branching rules: having at least one CAV or BBV will provide a chance to jump from the north route to the south route, and vice versa. In addition, at node E, any composition with 2 or more non-aviation battleships goes directly to I.http://kancolle.doorblog.jp/archives/34529234.html Tips *Recommended Formation: **If your fleet has high AA, line abreast on node C (enemy SS) and line ahead on all other nodes. **If your fleet has low AA, use ring formation on node A, E, G, H, and I because there are CV and CVL. Line ahead for boss node J. *Recommended Equipment: **For CV/CVL: air superiority fighter (green) planes for AA. Dive bomber (red) planes are better than torpedo bomber (blue) planes because it deal more damage against BB and CV. A recon (yellow) plane is enough in your fleet, but not really necessary. E-4 - アイアンボトムサウンド (Ironbottom Sound) Fall_2013_Event_E-4_Empty.jpg|Empty E-4 Map Fall 2013 Event E-4 Map.jpg|E-4 Map YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.jpg|E-4 day battle clear Ss_(2013-11-06_at_11.58.33).jpg|E-4 day battle clear Ss_(2013-11-15_at_07.37.51).jpg|E-4 night battle clear *Focused on night battle (start battle at night) *Boss:(Node I') Airfield Princess * Boss health regenerates at a rate of 2.1%/hour and complete boss kill removes 17.2% of the health bar. *Boss health bar will keep regenerating even when the bar has been fully depleted. *Only for experienced admirals *Night battle and the following day battle is considered as ONE battle. So, don't worry if you have heavily damaged ships at night. *Day battle won't occur if both the second and third ships in the enemy fleet are heavily damaged or sunk. In other words, at least one of these two ships must be moderately damaged at most. *'Type 3 ammo deals bonus damage against Airport Boss (Historical reference to Henderson Airfield). You WILL need it to hit above ~50 damage with BBs. Most player typically went with four type 3 ammo for the boss battle. *Rewards I-8 upon clearing. Branching rules *C \longrightarrow F if you have 2 Kongou-class BBs *D \longrightarrow G if you have 3+ BB Tips *To increase the chances of your ships surviving with enough health, use line abreast on non-boss nodes and line ahead on boss node. *Armored Carrier Princess awaited you at Node H''' * Recommended equipment: **Sets of equipment which trigger double-attack with Type 3 ammo on the remaining slots. If you don't have Type 3 ammo, use turbines/radars to improvise. **For Ooi/Kitakami, equip midget sub on the last slot (even though torpedoes don't hit the boss) in order to kill other enemies if you trigger day fight. **For BB, equip each one with 46cm main cannon so they can hit the boss' planes if you trigger day fight. *If you want to conserve resources or you're running out of resources, a full DD or 4DD 2CLT fleet can be used to deplete the bosses HP to 0. Equip them to trigger double-attack and use line abreast on all nodes and Line Ahead on boss nodes. Note you won't be able to use the shortcut (C -> F) with this fleet setup. *Stay frosty. The final kill might be hard. Don't take too much risk. E-5 - サーモン海域最深部 (Ironbottom Sound, Final Stage) *Unlocked after clearing E-4 *Boss:(Node '''K) Battleship Princess * Boss health regenerates at a rate of 2.9%/hour and complete boss kill removes 14.5% of the health bar. Fall 2013 Event E-5 Empty.jpg|Empty E-5 Map Fall 2013 Event E-5 Map.jpg|E-5 Map *Boss health bar will keep regenerating even when the bar has been fully depleted. *Focused on night battle *Boss fight starts as normal (day + night). *Rewards Musashi upon clearing Branching rules *B \longrightarrow D if your fleet has only high-speed ship (no Nagato-class, Fusou-class, etc) with 2 Kongou-class ships *B \longrightarrow E if your fleet is only low-speed ships. *A \longrightarrow B If your fleet is either full high-speed or low-speed. *A \longrightarrow C If your fleet is mixed. Tips *Equip one of your ships with any type of Radar to lessen the effect of whirlpool at H. More radars in your fleet will further reduce the ammo drain effect, to about 12-14 ammo with 3 radars in the fleet. *Many bossses appeared at this point. Anchorage Princess was in node''' A'. Southern War Demon was in node '''E'. Southern War Princess was in node''' I'&' J'. Armored Carrier Demon & Armored Carrier Princess were escort ships in the '''boss node'. * Boss node features A LOT of airplanes. Bring your type 3 ammo and anti-air weapons. *6 fast ships guarantees a boss fight after 3 battles. *TWO Kongou-class + 4 fast ships composition may not reach the boss but only need to fight 2 battles before boss *A mixture of high and low speed ships is not recommended as you need to fight 3 battles while boss fight is no guranteed. *Put your KTKM and Ooi at position 5 and 6 so that the first 4 ships can clear out the other enemies thus increasing the chance of hitting the boss at night *Emergency repair is not necessary since one heavily damaged ship may reduce your firepower enough that you can hardly do any harm to the boss *When in doubt, 4 SS can help to bring down the gauge before the main fleet move in for the final kill. *Use Dual line for the 1st node and Vertical line for the 2nd node when using the two-Kongou shortcut. The added firepower of the Vertical line helps against the elite bb More information *Obligatory day battle advance after night battle (counted as one battle and only happen when certain conditions are met) *Support fleet available for day battle (expedition 109,110) *Yuugumo-class DD, Maikaze and Hatsukaze are possible to be dropped from boss node of earlier part of event map *Suzuya, Kumano, Shoukaku, and Zuikaku are possible to be dropped from boss node of later part of event map *Nagato, Zuihou, and Mikuma are possible to be dropped from boss node of event map (very small chance) *Agano drops from E-3, E-4 and E-5 boss nodes. finish the boss battle with S rank for the highest chance. *Yahagi drops at the E-5 boss nodes for A and S rating. The rate is reported to be 1% for A and 2% for S See also *Wikiwiki entry on event 「決戦！鉄底海峡を抜けて！」 Category:Events Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List